Bewilderbeast
Drago's Enslaved Bewilderbeast, is a Bewilderbeast that belongs toDrago Bludvist. This dragon was presumably captured and enslaved by Drago and his forces at some point in the past (possibly by mobilizing by a mass of men and modern weapons), and might have been tortured as well. Now, he is nothing more than a weapon of mass destruction, a tool, and a slave to the villain.The bewilderbeast also controls the mind of Toothless, causing him to kill Stoick, as well as taking over the minds of all the other dragons, except the babies. It is the secondary antagonist of How To Train Your Dragon 2. Characterisitics In comparison to Valka's Bewilderbeast, this individual is dark and looks very menacing, tyrannical and violent. Additionally, he seems restless and being always enraged (the dragon's damaged and rather dirty looks indicate he had been through tough moments). It is not sure if this dragon's true nature is evil, and is possible that he originally had a normal, peaceful character. Understandably, his behaviors are unfriendly and destructive, and doesn't care about damaging the crazed person's forces (crushing several of Drago's men's fleets when emerging, and stepping on one of war or capture machines). His frills are similar to a dreadlock and are quite different from the other Bewilderbeast seen in the movie. This dusty Bewilderbeast has more elongnated tusks similar to those of mammoths than the whiter individual. It is natural that his mind is always filled with endless pain, grief, desperation, and mostly abysmal rage to everything including his miserable fate. And this anger targeting everything may go towards innocent, 'happier' beings especially for other members of his own race that may cause him envy, loathe, and sorrow even worse. History Origins His life has been a full of agony and misfortunes. His pain had started even prior to the birth[1]. Ever since, this Bewilderbeast was literally abused to become a war machine. To the maniac enslaver, the meaning of the existence of the miserable dragon was nothing more than a tool, and the wicked wrongdoer kept 'training' the dragon specialized for combats and war usage for life time. How To Train Your Dragon 2 The Alpha is first seen being prepared for battle, though its breathing can only be seen. Fishlegs says that perhaps its a Class 5 leviathan. His master, Drago Bludvist, summons him later to battle Valka's Bewilderbeast. He eventually gains the upper hand and murders the Alpha by stabbing him in the stomach, and he immediately takes control of every dragon in the premises, even Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Skullcrusher, Grump, and Cloudjumper are controlled. Only a few babies are not posessed and abducted by the new alpha. Drago then orders him to make Toothless kill Hiccup, only for Stoick the Vast to block it and be killed himself. Drago simpiliy smiles, mounts Toothless, and orders The Alpha and all of the other dragons to go to Berk and finish off the invasion once and for all. When the Alpha reaches, he takes all of the Dragons on Berk into his army, and ice blasts the village. After Toothless comes back to Hiccup's aid, The Alpha ice blasts both of them, only for Toothless to unleash his full power, and challenge the Alpha in the final battle. The Alpha gradually looses his control over the dragons, and they all challenge the Alpha, and Toothless deals a final blow to the Alpha, which destroys his left tusk, humiliating and defeating him. Knowing he's lost, he retreats into the ocean with his awful master, never to be seen again. 'Abilities and Skill ' Unlike Valka's Alpha being a kind owner, he was used by Drago as more of weapon to be most powerful dragon of them all and to be the ultimate war machine. Ice Breath: Like the rest of his kind, Drago's Bewilderbeast is capable of breathing a massive wave of ice that leaves behind massive damage upon freezing and hitting it's target, causing massive damage to the Village of Berk. Enhanced Strength: He seems to be stronger than the Bewilderbeast of The Dragon Sanctuary, overpowering the previous Alpha in their battle over control of Valka's rescued dragons. Intelligence and Communication Skill: He was able to understand the noises that Drago was saying to control the certain dragons he wanted like Toothless. He also understood to come out of the water at a specific time. Enhanced Endurance and Stamina: Just like the rest of his kind, this Bewilderbeast is extremely tough, and can withstand most of the attacks that are fired at him. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Monsters